


Hope's Bizarre Adventure; Vanishing Metal.

by wraithiwara



Category: Dangan Ronpa, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Action, Crossover, F/F, Gen, Ibuki's Feelings For Peko Are More Than Just Hinted At, Ibuki/Peko eventually, Multi, Original Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, There Are Other Ships Tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithiwara/pseuds/wraithiwara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving school one day Ibuki experienced a strange event that she couldn't remember, much less explain. Fast Forward a few years and she is one of the newest students at Hope's Peak Academy. With a group of friends, contacts in the yakuza, and even a fledgling band forming under her leadership things couldn't be going much better. </p><p>That is, until the event from her past comes back into her life, memories and all. Who had she run into that day? What exactly did they want? What the hell is a stand, anyway? More importantly; who thought it was a good idea to let her name her own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In another time, not too different from the one our story calls home, a plan was to be set in motion. That plan would have been the 'Worst, Most Despair Inducing Incident in the History of Mankind', though many people would've come to know it as the 'Tragedy'. Hope would be turned on its head, made into insurmountable despair that would crush even the most steadfast of hearts to dust. That story has a far different path to take, a far different conclusion to come to, and a far more **hopeful** outcome.

This is the story of the bizarre meeting of hope, despair, and adventure!

 

* * *

 

A long stretch was exactly the right way to start the morning, as long as it was followed by a loud yawn and five more minutes in bed. That was the philosophy of the week for Ibuki Mioda; rocker of worlds and all around object of desire for girls all over her school... or so her story went. The jury was constantly out on how true that was, the giggling the other girls broke into when she passed by could've easily been for a totally different reason after all, but why focus on stuff that'd bring her down? That wasn't how you rocked. No, you rocked by curling up for another five minutes in bed only to wake up late for school. That's exactly how a girl like Ibuki 'all around desire' Mioda rocked. 

Half an hour, a beauty ritual, another long stretch, and an overused toast in mouth scene later Ibuki burst out of her front door and took off running towards her day. Remember, her mother would scold her, time waits for no one... apart from people with a stopwatch, Ibuki would never fail to say back. She thought it was funny, at least, even if it always earned her a withering look and a sigh of exasperation. All thoughts about watches and time and the awesome jokes she could make about them were suddenly thrown out of Ibuki's mind when she rounded a corner and ran cliché first into another blur of a girl. She didn't even get a good look at her, aside from her black school uniform, before blinding pain was all she knew.

Her sudden screaming in surprise as she fell backwards onto her backside wasn't even the most painful noise coming from the collision, and Ibuki's screaming was pretty high up there. There was a painful, even sickening, crack of something breaking. Was that an arm? A wrist? Ibuki's blood was running cold while her mind ran wild with possibilities. She would've kept up her worrying if she hadn't been roused by the sweet tones of the girl she knocked down... only that didn't happen. When Ibuki finally opened her eyes to inspect the damage there wasn't anybody in sight. All she could do was scratch her head in confusion. 

"What the what...?" 

She glanced around, eyeing the area for any evidence of the girl she had apparently smashed into tiny pieces, but there was nothing pointing towards a person. Nothing save for a broken stick, and a small silver ring, anyway. Ibuki wasn't smart, that much she would admit freely, so the stick didn't stand out as much of an oddity. Even the missing person hadn't registered as important after she saw the jewelry lying on the ground, sparkling as if trying to tempt her in. Needless to say the ring wasn't without an owner for much longer. It was in Ibuki's hands before you could say "Late for school! Ibuki is totally still late for school! Curse you, mystery ring...!"

The ring was frantically shoved onto her finger with a half hearted plan to hand it into a lost and found box sometime later. First thing was first; she had to get to school before the chapter ended. Her education, and the progression of the plot, depended on it.

 

Sadly, the rest of Ibuki's day was far less uneventful compared to the disappearing girl, and the ring she had found in the aftermath of her collision. She got chewed out by her teacher, lectured by her teacher, and eventually given detention by her teacher. It was not a good day for Ibuki-Teacher relations, that was for sure, and even her ever cheery mood was dampened by the punishment she got. Seriously; it was starting to get dark by the time she made it out of her detention. That just wasn't fair. She wasn't even able to talk to her friends about that morning thanks to all the lecturing and standing in the hallway she was made to do. 

"Gruh. This sucks sucks sucks sucks sucks...!" She sighed, staring skywards while running her fingers over her freshly decorated ring finger. "Ibuki was going to hand this in, but if she does that then she'll miss out on valuable slacking off time."

It was a dilemma for the ages, and one that would've taken all of her brainpower to think up the right course of action if she hadn't felt a chill run up her spine. The type of chill you get when someone is talking right at the back of your neck. Her hair stood on end, her skin tingled, and she took a few panicked steps forward. She was ready to confront whoever had snuck up on her when she spun around in just enough time to catch sight of her grinning reflection. Which even Ibuki knew was a weird thing to see when you weren't near a mirror of any kind. She didn't even get the chance to pull a funny face, like they do in the movies, before things kicked off in a big way.

Her reflection grinned even wider than before and Ibuki wondered, briefly, if she looked that way when she smiled. She sure hoped not. That was enough to turn milk. Teeth weren't the only problems Ibuki had to worry about, either. Her reflection's smile faded fast, swapped out with a chilling frown that matched the suddenly cold air around them. Its fingers seized Ibuki's wrist in an impossibly powerful grip and the ring on her hand was gone in an instant. She didn't see where it went, and she didn't feel it coming off, but she knew that it, just like the mysterious reflection of her own body, wasn't there anymore.

Without knowing what the heck just happened, and without waiting to find out,  Ibuki wasted absolutely no time in passing out on the spot. Sudden exhaustion had taken over and the next thing she knew was pure darkness. She didn't know it, and when she woke up she wouldn't even recall them, but the events of that day had set in motion a destiny that would turn her world upside down. In fact it would be years before she could even remember anything about the missing girl, the mysteriously cold reflection, or the vanishing silver ring.   
  


**To Be Continued === >**


	2. Love and Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out that buying water instead of soda isn't the most bizarre thing that can happen to you while shopping. Who would've thought it?

The feeling you get when someone is watching you is freaky. Super freaky. So freaky that it'd make the hair on the back of your neck stand on end. Ibuki shivered and looked over her shoulder quickly, hoping to catch a glimpse of whoever was watching her. The surprise on her face was obvious, especially since she her stalker was none other than the resident cool kid with a sword; Peko Pekoyama. The expression she was wearing was almost as surprised as the one Ibuki was showing off, and if it wasn't for her cool demeanor then Peko would probably seem just as shocked.

"What...?" Ibuki's reaction had gotten her attention enough to prompt a minor interrogation, and Peko was never the type of girl that had trouble getting answers when she wanted them. Whatever that meant. Ibuki had never thought too much about it before her kneecaps started to feel threatened. With that fact in mind Ibuki didn't even entertain the idea of giving out a stupid answer. 

"Ibuki just got the feeling that she was being watched, that's all!" She said, hands waving dismissively as if trying to soothe a prowling beast. "For some reason she felt megas freaked out so when she saw it was Peko? Phew. What a relief, right? Hey, hey, come walk with Ibuki. Let's go get some soda before we go home, okay?"

Peko, God love her, tried to refuse the invitation as politely as she could. Ibuki was a force of nature, though, and she had a rhythm that just seemed to pull people in so Peko could only sigh and agree. On one condition, she made sure to say. She was needed back home - family business - so she couldn't spend too long hanging out with anyone, not even Ibuki, but when Ibuki started nodding like a puppy being taken for a walk it was obvious that she hadn't listened. In the face of someone who showed her such acceptance, scary as she seemed to most, Peko couldn't help but smile, just a little. 

"Eeeeeeh? Peko is smiling! Ibuki has raised a flag this day!" 

Peko's smile faded fast, replaced by a blush and some protests that fell on deaf ears. 

 

The two girls walked semi-leisurely to a convenience store that sat conveniently on the way to Ibuki's house, hence the name convenience store Ibuki would joke  _constantly_. Conversation never seemed to reach a dull point thanks to Ibuki's verbal to and fro rants and Peko couldn't help but feel a little grateful for that. See, while her sword skills were sharp as could be, her social skills were less than stunning which made her attempt to make friends with her classmates (under orders or not, nobody was really sure) about as easy as putting toothpaste back inside its tube, so having someone like Ibuki around was like a blessing, and if Ibuki didn't like talking so much and so often then it sure as hell didn't show. 

Peko seriously didn't know how she managed it. She'd spoken about six different topics in the ten minutes they'd spent walking this way. Music, schoolwork, collectable card games and why they were a rising artform that painters had to brace themselves to face off against, and, Peko had raised an eyebrow, a weird dream about a silver ring. Ibuki didn't complain when Peko suddenly started asking her questions about her dream, in fact she was overjoyed to be asked about it. People's dreams were always so boring, she thought, so why did so many people enjoy talking about their own dreams...?

"It was just a dream Ibuki had the other day. She had a ring on her finger and it was made of really nice silver. Ibuki couldn't believe she had found something so nice and then..." She made a face, pouting in mock distress. "Then It was gone when she woke up and Ibuki felt so sad. She felt just like a wee halfling."

"Anything else?" Peko asked, more interest than before lacing her questions. This is where her answer getting skills would come in handy, if they were needed. "What did the ring do?"

"Now that..." Ibuki tilted her head and raised her eyebrow. "That's a silly question. It was decorating Ibuki's finger. It didn't even decode anything, it just looked good. Sort of like Ibuki!" Despite just calling herself superficial and practically useless, Ibuki flexed triumphantly. Her answer was dynamite and she knew it. Stating the obvious went so well with her famous Mioda wit, and her kneecaps didn't even tingle so apparently Peko was happy. Or satisfied, at least, because even when she dropped the topic she kept a frown on her pretty face. Ibuki felt like she should mention it, maybe to warn Peko against ruining her gorgeous mug with such a sour look, but they were at the store now and she was thirsty from all that talking.

"You go inside. I'll wait here." Peko said without making eye contact. Ibuki didn't feel like arguing against it, putting it down to bad gas or woman's troubles or something like that, and Peko barely spoke up when asked what she wanted to drink. If Ibuki's ears weren't so keen then she'd have missed the other girl's order altogether.

Really, who gets water when they could have soda? Peko was definitely struggling with gas, Ibuki nodded to herself, although she couldn't have begun to imagine the real reason behind Peko's sudden and deep concern, but those reasons were catching up with her soon, and it was the beeping of the electronic store doors sliding open then shut that would act as the starting signal for Ibuki's understanding.

The doors shut smoothly and the noises outside, the birds, the cicadas, the cars, and even the sounds of children playing stopped completely. Not a single sound could be heard, and that was only the start of things.

 

 

"Uh... hello?" Ibuki called out in the store as she stood at the counter, impatiently bobbing back and forth on her feet and scanning the area for a member of staff she could hijack for her own use. "These drinks won't buy themselves, you know...?" 

Cheerful as she was, it was still well within Ibuki's capabilities to frown and growl in (somewhat exaggerated) frustration. She never usually had a problem getting served in here - nobody did - so what was the big idea? They couldn't be slacking off or anything; Ibuki would've heard them chatting away in the staff room, even from the counter, and when she tried to listen out for them on the off chance that they were just being quiet she didn't hear a thing. No members of staff, no other customers now that she took a look around, and no sounds coming from outside.

Even the TV behind the counter now stood out as weird. The news was on, as usual, but there wasn't any news happening; there wasn't even a reporter on screen, just an empty desk and, again, no sound. For the second time that day the hair on Ibuki's neck stood on end and she took off towards the door to ask Peko for help since sensible jock types were vital in creepy situations. Now, sure, she might've been freaking out over nothing but she had a bad feeling running through her body like lightning. 

Why did Peko have to wait outside? Why did she seem so concerned? Why did the store suddenly seem so long and the exit so far away? Ibuki didn't know why she found these questions rushing to her brain but she couldn't help it. All she should be concerned with was checking that her suspicions weren't right and that the rapture or something hadn't happened while she was inside. Stupid, she knew, but it was the only thing she could think of while power walking to the exit and fighting the urge to sprint instead. 

Her resolve won in the end and she reached the welcome mat without sprinting. Her foot met the mat and Ibuki suddenly felt resistance coming from the floor, followed by a large lump that pushed her foot away and sent her hobbling backwards in surprise. What the hell was happening? Something that looked like a person or a robot was pushing its way out of the floor like a ghost or something! What the hell was going on?

The ghost person robot was all the way out by the time Ibuki managed to process thoughts long enough to stop hopping around on one foot.  It was tall, much taller than Ibuki herself, probably towering at an easy six feet and a few inches more if it straightened its slightly hunched back. Which it did all of a sudden, it's bright pink eyes shining bright against its smooth grey skin. The thing, whatever it was, didn't have any pupils but Ibuki knew it was looking straight at her, studying her wide and fearful eyes for some reason. If she could've made a sound then she'd have screamed, and if she could've made a run for it then she would have, but her body wasn't listening to her. She was frozen in place as the thing across from her grinned a grotesque smirk, its teeth pink and in the shape of pointed arrows. It was missing some of them - or maybe they were never there to begin with - so it had only a few on each gum but Ibuki didn't doubt the danger they could pose for even a second. 

Just as she was about to fall to the floor in panic, the monster moved. Its arms were spread wide, aiming skywards like it was readying to catch something, and it's feet stayed planted firmly together. Then, with a metallic and even painful voice, the creature spoke.

 

" **[ ONLY GIRL IN THE WORLD ]** "

 

Ibuki didn't have time to blink. The creature's grin was back and it was headed her way with booming steps. She was afraid. She was so afraid she thought she was going to die. Was she going to die? That thing, the robot thing, it was going to kill her, wasn't it? She could sense its bloodlust now; there was no doubt. It raised its right arm, its fist, another arrow in place of its fist, and swung down. 

 

**To Be Continued === >**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. What a cliffhanger. 
> 
> This chapter starts the story proper, including the introduction of Peko and the first stand to be shown, complete with name and questionable attempt at a description. Seriously, have you ever tried describing a stand? Maybe 'it's like a dog and a racoon fused with a saxaphone and a jetpack' would've been a better choice...
> 
> ... although that is not what Only Girl In The World looks like. I promise.
> 
> Anyway, until next time!


	3. Only Girl In The World???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this the work of an enemy Stand? You better your ass it is. Not that Ibuki knows that yet, obviously, but at least plot has finally arrived, if you like that sort of thing. Which I do. 
> 
> Anyway... thanks for reading once again!

Ibuki was afraid. She was so afraid she thought she was going to die. Was she going to die? That thing, the robot thing, it was going to kill her, wasn't it? She could sense its bloodlust as it raised its right arm with a pointed arrow in place of a fist. There was no doubt in her mind that she was done for and her eyes clasped shut. It wouldn't help or anything, she knew that much, but it was pure instinct. She could feel the blow coming down towards her head before she had time to think about everything she'd miss... but even after she was sure it was over, there was no pain.

That gave a whole new meaning to quick and painless, didn't it? Surely she wouldn't be looking at the pearly gates when she opened her eyes? It wasn't warm enough for her to be worrying about the  _other_ place... could that be why she felt so calm? Death really was calming after all. Suddenly Ibuki felt bad for accusing her parents of lying about the final fate of her goldfish. The Artist Formerly Known As Fish must've felt this calm when he passed on after all, and even the monster attacking her had growled in wat Ibuki was going to take as an agreement.

"Wait... what?" She wasn't dead, was she? She should've been dead but she wasn't. People die when they are killed but Ibuki wasn't dead. It wouldn't take an ace detective, ace attorney, or a puzzle professor to see that, so what the hell was going on? Moments after she should've already done it Ibuki opened her eyes wide and she gasped. Loudly. She'd have screamed if she wasn't so caught off guard at the sight in front of her. "Two monsters?!"

She wasn't seeing things, there really were two of them now! The pointy, arrowy, scary one from before was still there (sadly) but the second monster didn't seem nearly as, well, as monstrous as the first one. This one was smaller, coloured in a calming electric blue, and with real hands... assuming any of this was real, obviously, which was something that even Ibuki was wondering about by now. It didn't take long for her to approve of the blue monster either, especially not when she noticed the reason behind her sudden not-dead-ness; the blue one had protected her, its hand still clasped around the other monster's arrow-hand-hybrid and shaking with the strain of holding it back... which meant Ibuki's life still hung in the balance, right? Well it was a good thing she had learned how to order bigger, stronger looking people to protect her from danger.

"Punch!" Her voice had come back in force, something she'd put down to really, really, really wanting to avoid a spikey arrow to the visage, and for some reason the blue figure across from her wasn't sending a chill up her spine, which was always a good quality in a rescuer, she thought, but a better quality was obeying orders so, after throwing her hand out to emphasise the situation, she yelled the top of her voice. "PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH ALL CAPS PUNCH!!!"

A different (or normal, really) person wouldn't have expected anything from that, they'd probably still be scared stiff or be even worse off than before, but Ibuki's thoughts ran on a different system from most. There was no doubt in her mind that what she was doing was correct. Sure she had said the same thing when she took The Artist Formerly Known As Fish out for a walk in the fresh air but that was years ago so she was way smarter now, or so she thought, but when Only Girl In The World wasn't besieged by punches as soon as the order was given, Ibuki had to wonder if this was the great fishaster all over again. 

"Uh... pun _nnnnnnnchaaa!?"_ Ibuki's order was cut off with another shout from Only Girl In The World. It's hand, not the arrow, moved quickly and landed a whip like strike square on the temple of the blue monster's head. Ibuki's face hurt. Her head hurt. Her neck, spine, and shoulders all hurt. She was lying on her back and looking up at the store roof before she could piece two and two together. Blue monster was like that too in that it'd staggered backwards in pain, letting go of Only Girl In The World and leaving Ibuki open to a follow up blow... or, wait, she hadn't been hit, had she? Then why was she so messed up from that? With the way blue monster was staggering it was obvious where the hit had landed and the answer was definitely not on Ibuki's pretty face.

Which meant that this wasn't a follow up attack, it was the first one, and with Only Girl In The World now grinning (oh lord above that grin was creepy if it eve was a grin) down at her with it's foot raised menacingly high it was going to be a one hit K.O. if it hit home. Ibuki's instincts told her that much but she still held out her hands to protect herself. She already had visions of her arms being stamped to pieces and her head crushed open like an egg but she couldn't fight that instinct. People like her had a strong will to live, that's what she always wanted to always believe... and maybe it was true because for the second time there was no bruising, no breaking, and biting the dust. For the second time Ibuki opened her eyes to see that same blue monster holding back an attack; this time using it's own foot to act as a barrier.

Ibuki's leg felt heavy where that foot should've landed but she payed it no mind. Her thoughts were elsewhere, the clues were adding up and she was starting to understand that the blue  _thing_ , not monster, was trying to protect her after all; even if it got hurt in the process. What a nice guy, Ibuki thought with tears in her eyes. She would do whatever she could to lend a hand; even if it was issuing orders just like before, only this time she made good use of the stalemate between the two weird beings and had scrambled to her feet. Now she'd be ready to dodge if she had to... even if she hadn't been able to see that punch from before. 

"Hey, blue thing! Please punch that thing, like, fifty dozen thousand times!" It had ignored her earlier for some reason, she was putting it down to rudeness on her part, and since life-or-death was one case where she was more than happy to change her attitude to please someone she made sure to mind her manners... and, praise the maker, it worked. Her blue saviour shifted its leg upwards and knocked Only Girl In The World off balance, giving itself the perfect chance to lash out. It wasn't the most delicate, inventive, or even accurate of assaults but there was such little difference between the two of them that accuracy couldn't even be considered an issue. Only Girl In The World didn't even have time to think about defending itself as solid blows rained down on its chest, stomach, and shoulders. Whatever the blue thing was called it was somehow avoiding any hits to the face as it pounded away, and away, and away, and away. Ibuki even had to look away and wince a few times, truth be told, but eventually the assault stopped. The enemy fell backwards, swithering to and fro, and then, all of a sudden, it vanished.

There was no smoke, no ripples in the air, no strange noises, the thing had instantly disappeared. There wasn't even an exp screen to show off a victory. It didn't even drop any loot. It went without saying that Ibuki was three different kinds of confused and, were it not for the flooding rumble of sounds making their way back into existence, then she would've demanded an answer from her blue rescue ranger. The noises weren't even the most alarming thing,  although to a musician of Ibuki's level they were certainly welcome, but instead the stunned, downright horrified shopkeeper who was babbling like an shock victim was the main thing that demanded attention... and he had every right to be shocked. During that scuffle the store had turned into a minimart miniwarzone with the floor covered in sweets, candy, crisps, and soda. Ibuki wouldn't say she ignored it on purpose but her mind was kind of busy processing the weird creatures she had seen... and the blue creature was still there. Oh. That might've been why he was so stunned, huh? 

At least that's what Ibuki thought at first, before she had been kicked out of the building for no justifiable reason, complete with absolutely no juice or water for her troubles. The clerk had even given her an angry look when she asked about the blue thing in the store... which is how she worked out that he couldn't see it at all. Which also meant she couldn't explain things to him, even though she tried while being chased out with a mop, and which also meant she was left unable to explain to Peko how she could mess up such a simple task... even though she tried that, too. The concerned look she got when she tried to point out her saviour beat the crap out of the clerk's reaction, sure, and it was nice to think that ol' socially awkward Peko cared about her but she'd really rather know why she was still being followed by a floating blue robot type thing. 

Thankfully she wouldn't end up waiting for much longer, because when fate finds itself jump started like it was that day there is precious little that can be done to slow it down and not a single thing that can be done to stop its rampage.

That night Ibuki slept like a log, wondering about the day's events long after her newfound blue stalker had vanished from this world.

 

**To Be Continued === >**

 

"It's true."

"She has one?"

"I saw it through my Duran Duran's eyes; there's no doubt about it. Even without knowing what was happening she still managed to defeat Only Girl In The World."

"Hmph. Don't sound impressed. Their Stand was never meant for combat and they were a complete imbecile to ignore that fact." There was a pause, the crackle of a fire broke the freshly created silence like a gunshot. "Take your Duran Duran and eliminate Only Girl In The World's user. Failures like that have no use in our organization."

"Understood."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written a multi part fic in, oh, years. I hope you'll enjoy it even just a little and I hope you'll forgive the incoming original stands do not steal abilities and names...!


End file.
